


tides will bring me back to you

by callunavulgari



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allison Lives, BAMF Lydia Martin, Character Death Fix, Death Rituals, F/F, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Non-Graphic Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 05:27:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3278456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callunavulgari/pseuds/callunavulgari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“The ritual calls for blood of her blood, flesh of her flesh,” Lydia explains carefully, brushing a strand of dirty hair back from Kate’s face. “I could never quite figure out how to get around that little detail. After all, Allison would never <i>thank me</i> for bleeding her father dry.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	tides will bring me back to you

**Author's Note:**

> Second femslash February drabble thing. This one was Lydia & Kate, death. Sure, I could have paired Lydia and Kate together like I was meant to, but this immediately came to mind.

“Thank you,” Lydia says sweetly, with feeling.   
  
Kate squirms, claws poking through despite the cocktail of wolfsbane in her system. Lydia had known it wouldn’t work _quite_ right, but the wolfsbane she’d used on Derek was enough to suit her purposes. “Thanks for what?” Kate hisses, eyes narrowed as she eyes the open grave next to her. There’s a coffin at the bottom of it, lid propped up. A skeleton wearing a very familiar dress lies within.  
  
Lydia smiles. She’d picked the clothes for Allison’s funeral herself, meticulously sorting through Allison’s closet until she found the perfect fit. It was too bright for a funeral by far, but Allison had loved the spray of colorful flowers across the torso.  
  
The last time she’d worn it, Lydia had kissed her.  
  
“The ritual calls for blood of her blood, flesh of her flesh,” she explains carefully, brushing a strand of dirty hair back from Kate’s face. “I could never quite figure out how to get around that little detail. After all, Allison would never _thank me_ for bleeding her father dry.”  
  
Kate gets it now. Lydia can tell. The horror is written all over her pretty face. “You on the other hand…”  
  
Lydia produces several instruments from her handbag and lays them on the ground in front of her. She considers them for a moment, then selects the hatchet.  
  
“So,” she says with a bright smile. There’s a scream building in the back of her throat already. “Let’s begin.”  
  
.  
  
Allison crawls free of her grave twenty minutes later, her cheeks flushed with life and her eyes wide. There is blood in her hair. Blood smeared across her skin. The dress, once so colorful, is sodden and red. An unfortunate loss, but ultimately necessary.   
  
“Lydia,” Allison starts, voice hoarse and creaking, but it isn’t the whisper that Lydia’s been hearing in her ear for months now. It isn’t the ghost of a spectre lurking just out of sight.  
  
“I’ll buy you another dress,” Lydia says, stepping in close.  
  
Allison smells like the grave. Her body has been repaired, but there are still faint traces of formaldehyde and rot shadowing the overwhelming scent of Kate’s blood. She’s covered in her aunt’s blood and has graveyard dirt in her hair, beneath her nails, but she’s still the most lovely thing that Lydia has ever seen.  
  
Lydia steps forward and kisses her.


End file.
